TLOPO Release Notes - 2020
January 2020-2-6 tlopo-rc-v1.24.6 Maintenance *Major cleanup of the code responsible for constructing character clothing and tattoos. **Players who have computers with mechanical hard drives will see the most significant improvement. 2020-2-3 tlopo-rc-v1.24.5 Bugfixes *That awful random crash in caves and at sea, caused by fishing spots not cleaning up properly, has now been properly fixed. **Our previous fix was an emergency patch to stop the crashing, not a true solution to this issue. **The root of the problem should now be resolved. **This should also fix the issue where land enemies were randomly spawning as fishing boats. **As always, please let us know if this keeps happening. *Fixed a bug where buffs from a previous login session would remain stuck on a character during their next login. **This bug was introduced in a previous patch when we were trying made to make specific reputation boosting potion effects persist after logout. Everything else was an unintended consequence. **We hope to have a proper fix for this out in the future, so you can use reputation potions and other boosters without fear of them being wiped on logout. Thanks for your patience! *Fixed a bug where the chairs at the poker table in the Faithful Bride were super fancy. **This is Tortuga, not the Governor's Mansion! *Fixed a bug with the /flirt emote that's available during the Valentine's Day event. 2020-1-24 tlopo-rc-v1.24.4 Bugfixes * Fixed a district reset with sailing. 2020-1-23 tlopo-rc-v1.24.3 Features * Added a back-end feature to how parlor game tables function, allowing for greater variation in styles of tables and chairs. * Added back an old /flirt pick-up line from 2008 POTCO. You'll see what this is during next month's Valentine's Day event. * Added Winter Festival loading screens for Cuba, Rumrunner's Isle, and Devil's Anvil. Obviously, these won't be out for quite a while, but they're ready for the next holiday season. Bugfixes * A quest will no longer incorrectly tell you that Governor's Garden is BEHIND the Governor's Mansion. * Big Phil on Tortuga no longer waves at you with a basket stuck to his hand. Thank goodness - that was getting weird! * Fixed a back-end server problem with logging, causing shards to not come back up after a district reset. * Fixed a crash with fishing spots. * Fixed a crash with sailing. * Fixed an issue where potion effects would be removed when changing shards or when logging off. Reputation potion users, rejoice! * Fixed a GUI bug where the ship customization screen would get cut off if the player had set a custom GUI scaling. * Fixed some crashes related to loading screens. * Older pirates who are eligible for the Raven's Cove teleportation quest and didn't receive it should now have the quest in their Quest Journal. * Older pirates who have completed the Black Pearl quest and didn't receive Leadership should now have their Leadership skill. Maintenance * Code cleanup. * Localizer typo and grammar fixes. * Modified a task in the Grand Pistol Upgrade quest. It will now properly direct you to Cutthroat Jungle specifically when tasked with defeating Spanish Undead Capitans. * Modified how loading screen images appear on the back-end for better ease in future implementation. * Modified 100+ models for internal ease and use within our level editor. You should not notice any differences in-game, but you might have a large resources download from this patch. * Whitelist and blacklist updates. 2020-1-1 tlopo-rc-v1.24.2 Bugfixes * Fixed an internal issue where name approvals and other staff commands did not work after our server migration. Category:TLOPO Development Category:The Legend of Pirates Online